


Worth It

by shiptoomuch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t have to stop ogling the nice man if you don’t want to.” A deep voice chimes in and Winona nearly groans. “He doesn’t mind.”</p><p>Winona attempts to simply ignore the ‘Oooo’ that Amanda supplies. She turns to glare at Big Blonde and Beautiful. “Well sorry, guy, but she isn’t interested.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xyriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/gifts).



> I have no idea where this really came from except that I was watching Once Upon A Time all day and Jennifer Morrison is awesome.

“And it’s so stupid, I know. He’s a Vulcan.” Amanda groans and cradles her alarmingly pink drink. “And not just a Vulcan, he’s the ambassador! How could I possibly even begin to think that he would think I’m anything more than a stupid emotional human?”

Winona watches her friend with a slight grimace. Amanda doesn’t drink often and she surely has never drank this much. But her friend needs a little support tonight. “Amanda, this is why you should be more like me.”

This earns her a curious look. “What are you talking about?” Amanda takes a giant sip of her drink. “What does being like you even mean? Getting a motorcycle and wearing a shit ton of leather?”

“Okay, I do not wear that much leather.” Winona points at her friend firmly. “And the motorcycle has nothing to do with it, even if you would look so fucking badass on a motorcycle.” She pulls the fruity monstrosity away from her friend, knowing a disaster when she sees one. “What I’m saying is that you shouldn’t get so involved. Just relax.”

Of course, Amanda has never been one to relax. Ever. “Oh please, I know what you mean and that is so not me.” 

“I have fun and I think its time that you did too.” Winona leans back in her chair and starts scanning the bar for possible conquests. “There’s nothing wrong with a little…tension relief.” 

Just then, her eye lands on a guy sitting in the corner of the bar apparently alone. Big arms, blond, smiling to himself. He looks nice but not serious. Absolutely perfect for Amada’s Big Night Out. “How about that guy?” She points to the guy.

Amanda turns and eyes Big Blonde and Beautiful. Her nose wrinkles up in distaste and she looks at Winona with the same expression. “So not my type. Perfect for you, but not for me.”

“Perfect for me?”

“Yeah, he’s totally your type.”

Winona rests her head on her hands. “I don’t have a type, I just do.”

Amanda snorts and reaches across the table to take her drink back. “Oh, I know you do.” 

And Winona really does not like the look that she is receiving over the edge of that glass. Sure, she does get around a bit, but that doesn’t actually mean anything bad about her. She likes to have fun and she doesn’t care much for anything else. It should be respected. “Okay, you are getting too mean, my friend. It’s time to get you home.” She stands and takes Amanda’s arm. 

She glances back towards the blonde in the corner. Even if she did have a type, she’s pretty sure it wouldn’t be guys in button up shirts drinking alone in bars. 

“Stop ogling the nice man and take me home so I can wallow in my own misery.” Amanda stumbles to her feet, giggling as she all but falls onto Winona.

“You don’t have to stop ogling the nice man if you don’t want to.” A deep voice chimes in and Winona nearly groans. “He doesn’t mind.”

Winona attempts to simply ignore the ‘Oooo’ that Amanda supplies. She turns to glare at Big Blonde and Beautiful. “Well sorry, guy, but she isn’t interested.”

“Well, I’m obviously not doing my job right.” He grins at her with obvious intent. “I’m George. George Kirk.” He leans on the table in a so obviously practiced move. 

Winona rolls her eyes and scoffs. “Let me guess.” She hums and narrows her eyes in mock consideration. “Command track.”

George shrugs. “You got me, gorgeous.” He flashes her that grin again and Winona kind of wants to punch it off his face. “Now it’s my turn to guess.”

“Be my guest.”

He points at Winona. “Medical.” He turns to Amanda. “Communications?”

Amanda shakes her head and leans harder on Winona. “Wrong and wronger, Georgie.” She giggles and stares hard at him. “You’re not good at this, are you?”

George looks slightly taken aback. Typical command track idiot with a gigantic yet fragile ego. Winona lives for it. “Aw, poor little guy. How will you ever recover from this?” She gestures to herself.  
“By the way, I’m an engineer and my friend here isn’t Starfleet at all. She’s studying interplanetary diplomacy.”

“How silly of me.” 

“You should be ashamed of yourself.” Winona nods and puts on a disappointed face. “Really, you should.”

George laughs and claps his hands. “You have to let me make it up to you.”

Winona raises an eyebrow. “I don’t think you could keep up with me, Blondie.”

“How could I? I don’t even know your name.”

And really, normally Winona would be all for this kind of situation. He’s funny and he can clearly hold his own against her but she’s got Amanda tonight and this guy has something about him that screams ‘looking for more than one night.’ 

And she is so not about that. “Oh no, I am not what you want. And besides, I have a drunk friend.” She wraps an arm around Amanda and turns to leave the bar. “See you later, Kirk. Or not.” She throws over her shoulder with a wink.

“You will have a drink with me!” George calls after her.

-

A week passes and Winona all but forgets about the command track idiot. She’s got a big project going on with some other cadets and a warp engine that basically consumes her entire life and she throws herself into it. And into the beds of a few of her peers.

She’s only human.

The best part about her life, and what probably keeps her from seeing George ever, is the fact that she does not live in regular cadet housing. 

Amanda is a student with the interplanetary diplomacy program on Starfleet campus, a program run by a collection of different planets whose purpose is to help train the future ambassadors of the Federation. Only “the brightest and most promising young minds of our time” are ever accepted into the program. This means that Amanda is smart. Like, really ridiculously smart. Intimidatingly so. Winona was almost scared of the other woman when they first met. The ID students hardly ever bother speaking to cadets. Meeting the one who was chosen to work with the Vulcan embassy, of all people, was a tad bit frightening. 

And then Amanda bought her a donut and started shit-talking the other students. Friendship at first sight.

Being an ID student also meant that Amanda was placed in much nicer housing than anything Starfleet offered to its cadets. Even the senior medical cadets, and that was saying something. The ID suites were huge and comfortable and, oddly, had spare rooms.

Basically, Winona loves being best friends with Amanda Grayson. It means no annoying roommates, no beer stained carpets, no idiots running up and down the halls. It means avoiding people who she wants to avoid.

It also means that she had to persuade some very powerful people to program her ID into the system to unlock the gates and it required the occasional hacking into systems. But Winona Davis does not give up and she does not have any qualms about breaking a few rules here and there in order to get what she needs. 

Yet another one of the things that would make her a terrible mother some day. God knows her children would only end up with the same qualities and she cannot imagine raising someone like that.

A week passes by and she doesn’t see George Kirk even once.

Until she does. 

Of course, never let it be said that her life has ever been predictable because George Kirk doesn’t just show up, he shows up with the Vulcan ambassador, who just so happens to be the reason Amanda was drinking so heavily a week ago.

Winona wakes up to a surprisingly hard knock on the door. She’s in a bad mood for a myriad of reasons, the main one being that she is being woken up against her will on a Saturday morning. She just went through a ridiculous hand to hand training test the day before and all of her muscles scream in protest at every move she makes. Her hair is dirty and whoever is pounding on the door is clearly just an asshole.

She has to wonder if maybe she was internally exaggerating the knocking when she is met with the stoic composure of a Vulcan. “Sarek? What the hell?”

The Vulcan simply nods at her with a terse (as terse as a Vulcan can really be) tightening of the lips. “Miss Davis. Is Miss Grayson here?”

Winona glances back into the apartment. “No, she’s not. She went to the library.” She squeezes her eyes shut, struggling to remember exactly what it was her roommate told her the previous night. “She said to tell you that she’ll be back at 1500.”

Sarek nods and Winona could see the corners of his mouth pull up slightly. Anyone else probably wouldn’t notice it, but she’s spent enough time watching him and Amanda dance around each other to know when the guy was smiling. “I shall return at that time.”

“Yeah, I bet you will.” She winks at him and moved to shut the door but a hand stops it. And it certainly isn’t Sarek’s.

Somehow, she knows whose it is before she sees him. “Hello, Miss Davis.” George Kirk slides into view beside Sarek. “Surprised?”

Winona glares at him first and then Sarek. The Vulcan takes a small step back. “I assure you, Miss Davis. I did not know that bringing Mister Kirk would cause you any kind of distress. Had I known, I surely would not have-“

“Don’t worry about it, Ambassador.” Winona smiles at him. “I’m sure Mister Kirk here seemed perfectly harmless. Why don’t you go meet Amanda in the library?” She hopes that her message gets across as she intends it to.

Some conversations are best held without a Vulcan around and this is probably going to be one of those conversations. 

“Shall I take Mister Kirk with me?”

Winona says “That won’t be necessary.” At the same time that George exclaims, “Hey, I’m right here!”

Sarek nods at both of them with a raised eyebrow and takes his leave. Winona watches him walk down the hall and enter the lift before she turns back to face George. “How the hell did you find me? You didn’t even know my name, last time I checked.”

George leans against the doorframe and smirks at her. Once again, Winona wants to punch it right off his face. “Oh, Winnie, you underestimate me. Grossly.”

“Winona. Not Winnie.”

“Anyway, Winnie,” George continues. “As I said, you underestimate me. I knew what you look like and I knew you’re an engineer. That’s all I needed to find you.”

Winona’s mouth drops open. This guy has dedication, that’s for sure. “You hacked into the records.”

George rolls his eyes. “Come on, we all know that’s your kind of thing but it isn’t mine. I was allowed into the archives.” He grins at her. “Just used the old Kirk charm.”

And really, Winona cannot help but laugh at him. “Are you serious? I know the power of charm but you are taking it too far, my friend.”

George pushes past her and walks into her apartment, definitely uninvited. Winona can only stand aside and take in the sight of him. He’s wearing jeans that show off a fantastic ass, if she does say so herself, and he’s carrying a backpack. Perhaps that’s hope for him leaving. Fantastic ass or not, she is not a fan of people tracking her down.

“Don’t tell me I’ve taken it too far, Winona Davis. I’ve done my research and it seems everyone knows how you play.”

“Play?”

George throws his backpack down on the couch and turns to her with open arms. “Top of the class, sleeping with everyone on campus, and always getting what you want no matter what.” Her shrugs and walks toward her. “You use your charm just as much as I use mine.”

“Except you’re too much of a goody two shoes to use it to really get anything.” She wrinkles her nose at him. “I stop at nothing and you’d never cross a line.”

“I basically stalked you and found out where you live and then used the ambassador from Vulcan to get in here. I think we both know that I don’t have a problem crossing lines.” He steps closer to her, definitely invading her personal space now. 

“Oh really?” She doesn’t know why she does it, but she steps even closer to him. 

George stares down at her and the grin slips off his face just a little bit. “Really.”

Suddenly everything is too hot and Winona feels like the room is spinning around them but all she can pay attention to is George, all she can focus on is this blond haired blue eyed idiot in front of her. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I think so.” George surges forward and grabs her face, smashing their lips together. Winona hums against his lips before melting into it.

It feels like she’s being devoured. His tongue runs along the seam of her lips and she lets him in gladly, surprised at the absolute thoroughness of it all. It’s almost like he’s trying to document every inch of her mouth for posterity. His hands move from her face to her hips to cup her ass and really, it’s all a bit overwhelming. 

She pushes him away suddenly, and the world feels like it’s spinning slightly. She leans over and takes a few deep breaths just to stop it all. A laugh interrupts her though and she can’t help but look up at the source. George is standing a few feet away and smiling so hard, Winona is worried his face might actually crack open. “What is so funny?” Even as she says it, a giggle makes it way out of her lips.

George just shakes his head at her, same stupid grin as always on his face. “This is so not how I thought today would go.”

Winona crosses her arms and leans back against the door. “Are you disappointed?” She grins at him.

George shrugs and walks over to the couch to get his backpack. “I brought movies and snacks with me. I figured if I could coerce you into doing at least that, we’d get to the whole me grabbing your ass part later.”

“I’m not really the movie marathon kind of girl.”

“So I see.” George shrugs. “But that wouldn’t stop me.”

Winona stares at her feet. “Let’s say this played out differently. How would you go about getting me to play party to your little movie extravaganza?”

George drops his backpack back on the couch with a knowing look. “I would tell you that from the moment I saw you looking at me in that bar, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. That when I started doing research about you, it only got worse. You are amazing, Winona Davis. You’re trying to do all this in three years and so far, you’re succeeding. You fight people but it’s only when someone needs help.” He shrugs and steps back toward her. “According to everyone else, you’re too much to handle but I want to try. I want to try, Winona.”

Despite the slightly terrified waver in his voice, he still exudes a certain amount of confidence. It’s almost like he knows what Winona will say to him. She raises a hand to her lips and tries to keep her breathing from reaching the same urgency that her pulse already has. “You are absolutely ridiculous, George Kirk.” She chokes out a laugh. “All that just to get me to sit on a couch and eat cheap snacks with you?”

“Something told me you’d require a little extra work.” George takes her face in his hands again. “And that it’d be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
